


The Dark Side

by DwarfPrince



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Closet Fucking, Daddy Kink, Eating out, M/M, Porn, Wrestling, ass fucking, cum, idc what you think, spit, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfPrince/pseuds/DwarfPrince
Summary: Watched a coffin match between the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels and thought of this, so i wrote it.





	

Shawn Michaels was completely exhausted after the match that he just head and he was ready to go back to his locker room and just rest for a while. Maybe jack off a little too at the thought of Undertaker because of the hot ass match he just had with him. 

Feeling his arousal spike at the thought of both of them being inside of the coffin together. It got so hot in there as he made sure to grope all over Undertaker’s big ass dick while inside of the darkness. He was almost surprised to feel how fucking big it was, like he expected it to be big, but it was so much more than he could have imagined and it just made his body ache for it inside of him. 

Which he thought of it being all the more arousing because of the fact that when he’d try to leave the coffin the first time, Undertaker literally dragged him back inside of it. And while he was in there a second time, the big man made sure to grope his ass with his big ass fucking hands. Just thinking about how good it felt made Shawn want to touch himself right there in the hallway. 

With the thought of Undertaker’s hand, he couldn’t help but think about how nice it felt to have the larger man’s hand grab his cock like it did before. 

He chuckled to himself as he thought about how he wouldn’t mind joining the darkside with Undertaker. Thinking that him and the larger man could do plenty of sinful things to each other. 

Shawn liked his thought and after a few more steps, he was being surprised with the closet door beside him suddenly being thrown open. He didn’t even have time to think as a hand took him by the collar of his shirt, that he put on before leaving the ring area, and being pulled into the darkness. 

He didn’t even have time to call out or fight back because of his shock. Shock that didn’t wear off till the closet door was being closed with him inside, shutting him in complete darkness. 

A hand covered his mouth when he opened it up to ask who pulled him in there, and another voice followed after. “I hope you’re not afraid of the dark…~” The voice teased and Shawn instantly recognized the voice and felt a sudden wave of arousal hit him like a train. 

“Of course not…~” He replied before adding, “I’m also not afraid of what might be in it, Undertaker…~” A smirk coming to his face as he let the other’s name roll off his tongue. 

“You might be saying something different when I’m done with you…~” He replied, the deep rasp of his voice turning on Shawn even more. 

“I doubt it…” Shawn replied, “But try your hardest…~” He found himself saying a few second later, feeling a pleasurable shiver run down his spin when he heard the larger man chuckle deeply at his words. 

Shawn couldn’t see, but that just made things even more arousing for him, knowing for a fact that Undertaker could see though. For a split second he thought about seeing if their was a light switch, but he decided that he’d rather stay in the darkness of the small room and let Undertaker do as he pleased. 

Not even a second after he had that thought, lips were pressing up hard against his and he moaned against the rough kiss. Kissing back just as roughly but a little more needily, thinking about how long he’s wanted to be in that exact situation with the larger man; which was definitely a long time. 

He blindly pressed his body up against the big one in front of him, liking how good they fit together. 

Which Undertaker was finding himself very satisfied with how fucking horny Shawn seemed to be for him, personally liking the feeling of the man’s smaller body pressing up against his. A moment later, he was wrapping his thick arms around the smaller man’s torso and taking too tight handfuls of his ass. 

Getting off to the feeling of the plush ass and to the feeling of Shawn gasping against his mouth before the cutest fucking whine he’s ever heard in his goddamn life. Soon getting kissed with even more need than before and that just fueled him all the more to grip the man even tighter and kiss him with more hunger; just wanting to dominate Shawn more and more with every passing moment. 

Shawn was enjoying this more than he thought he should, already feeling his own cock getting hard and he was ALMOST embarrassed by it, but he honestly wasn't. 

He actually took it upon himself to rub up against Undertaker because he was so fucking horny that it would have killed him if he didn't. 

“Horny bastard…” Undertaker practically growled against his mouth, making Shawn’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head. 

“H..hell yeah…” He found himself responding with a little breathlessly. 

The response he gave Undertaker seemed to turn the larger man on because not even a second after he spoke, the larger man was pressing him up against one of the walls and rubbing his own cock against him. 

Which the feeling of the man’s big ass fucking cock on him made him want to pass out, making him think about how fucking badly he wanted to feel it inside of him, and s t r e t c h i n g him. 

The thought of it literally made him want to drool right then and there, but before he could, Undertaker was suddenly rolling his thick, slick, hot as hell tongue against his bottom lip. Making Shawn seriously feel like he was about to die as he rutting back against the larger man, who instantly rolled back against him. 

Soon they were just rutting endlessly against each other and he parted his lips wide apart, and he just left his mouth wide open like that as he waited for Undertaker to dominate him even more. 

He didn’t even have to wait because the devilishly long ass tongue was slipping inside of his mouth. His eyes practically rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of it, and the taste. 

He’d never had something so fucking good inside of his mouth before, NEVER, and it brought a whole new sensation to his body. He didn’t even know how to describe how fucking good Undertaker’s tongue tasted, but he knew that he never wanted to taste anything else; other than the larger man’s cum. 

Which Shawn thought that if Undertaker’s mouth tasted that good, than he was more than ready to want to drown in the other’s cum. 

But the larger man had something different planned for them, as he let himself devour Shawn’s entire mouth. Licking over his teeth and every corner before he rolled his tongue around with the smaller man’s. He also, honestly fucking loved how good the small man tasted, he was so much sweeter than he ever expected. 

With that known, it just made him want to wreck his new little, sweet play toy even more. 

Knowing that after their time ended today, Shawn will permanently be on the dark side with him. Just the thought of the smaller man being on his, made him even more aroused. 

He knew that Shawn’s persona on the roster wouldn’t change, but outside of the ring, he’ll be completely his. Begging for his cock everyday, pleading to be fucked and destroyed. 

Undertaker chuckled against the other’s mouth at his thoughts as he pulled away and looked down at Shawn’s pretty, dazed face. Thinking about how much fun he’ll have with the little man. 

Which Shawn was indeed in a daze from all the sensations he was feeling at once. The feeling of the larger man rubbing against him, as he rubbed back, along with the sensation of Undertaker’s tongue in his mouth was almost too much for him to handle. 

Barely even noticing that the other had pulled away, but after a few moments it finally clicked in his foggy brain that he didn’t have Undertaker’s tongue in his mouth anymore; and he found himself instantly whining because of it. 

“Shhh….” Undertaker started down at him, which Shawn instantly stopped and looked up blinding at him. Something that turned the larger man on even more because he knew that Shawn couldn’t see him in the pitch black darkness that surrounded both of them. But he was perfectly able to see himself, probably because he was always in a dark room when he wasn’t on stage. 

“That’s a good boy…~” He finally spoke after a few long moments of silence, leaning in to kiss Shawn’s bottom lip. Pulling away before Shawn tried to kiss him again. “Turn around…” He was soon commanding. 

Practically on cue, the smaller man was turning around and pressing his front against the wall; but Shawn also took it upon himself to arch his back and press his hips back against his. 

Which he gave the other a nice little grunt as a reward, something that just made Shawn even hornier. 

Undertaker took it upon himself to take the other’s little hips tightly into his hands before rolling his hips HARD against the other’s ass. Making Shawn moan louder than he expected before pushing back against his cock. Which he just rolled his hips again and again before he built up and animalistic pace, turning Shawn into a whimpering mess and he started to breath a little harshly himself. 

But after a few minutes of his rutting, he finally decided to pull away and drop to his knees; which there was just enough room for his big ass to be on his knees as he was face to ‘face’ with the smaller man’s ass. 

It looked so fucking good and he took a long moment to admire how good it looked straining in Shawn’s tights. 

After a few more seconds of just looking at it, he lifted his hands up and instead of pulling them down like a sane person, he decided to rip them open in the middle; exposing a little over Shawn’s asshole, down to his taint. 

The acting making Shawn practically choke on the spit inside of his mouth as his face flared up so bright he could have actually lit up the dark room. 

“U..Undertaker…?!” He found himself speaking in a breathless, surprised tone. 

“What’s wrong baby boy…?” The larger man replied with, acting as if he didn’t know why the man had just called his name. 

“W..why…?” He breathed back the question, getting even more flustered because of the other calling him ‘baby boy’. 

“Why what…?” Undertaker asked back and he waiting for when Shawn was about to respond before he flattened his tongue and gave the other’s hole a hard lick. 

Turning whatever the man was going to say, into a loud moan as his body naturally pushed back for more. His face flaring up even MORE because he thought about how many people probably heard him. 

He was breathing harshly when Undertaker started talking to him again. “Don’t worry baby boy, we’ll be in here for a l o n g time, everyone should be gone when we’re finished…~” 

Shawn’s face brightened even more at the other’s words, but instead of talking, he just gave the other a little whine in response. After his little whine, he decided not to care about how flustered he was as he arched his back almost unnaturally before spreading his legs wider apart. 

Which Undertaker got off to the other’s new position as he grinned in the darkness, almost wanting to praise Shawn for being so fucking sexy. But he didn’t feel like talking again, yet, so he decided to go to work instead. 

With that decided in his head, he leaned forward and licked the other’s hole again, just like before. And then again, but even harder, of which he continued to lick the other’s little hole harder with each stroke of his tongue. 

So many pleasurable sensations ran throughout Shawn’s body at the sinful actions Undertaker’s tongue was doing to him. 

He cursed and whimpered at the sensations as he clawed at the walls, trying to get himself together, which was impossible when he had the hottest fucking man in the world licking at his ass. 

“Fuck…” He breathed out as he tried to move his hips back against Undertaker’s face, but right when he thought he could move, the man was giving him another, hard pressured lick that sent strong waves of pleasure throughout his body and into his cock. Sensations that almost hurt because of how powerful they were. 

Which the man on his knees was just enjoying himself at the nice taste on his tongue and the sweet sounds of Shawn’s mouth filling the room. Thinking that Shawn was just adorable and he wished that he would have pulled the smaller man into a closet with him sooner. 

But he wasn’t about to think about what he should have done when he needed to keep his mind on what he was going right then and there. Which after a few long moments, he decided that he spent enough time licking the other as he finally slipped the entire length of his tongue inside of the man’s tight asshole. 

The sudden feeling of Undertaker’s thick ass tongue inside of him, made him moan out the word fuck before practically gasping to get air back into his lungs. His head was swimming in pleasure as he subconsciously started to work his hips back against Undertaker’s mouth. 

Unaware that he started to scratch some of the paint off of the wall as he continued to claw at it to try and get ahold of himself. Something that he was going to eventually learn was impossible to do when Undertaker was doing ANYTHING to him. 

It wasn’t long after that, that Undertaker started to move his tongue inside of the man. It started rubbing at the walls of his hole with a pressure that made Shawn want to go crazy. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before it started to fuck in and out of his body, literally wanting to scream because of how good it felt pushing instead of him. 

Unaware of the fact that Undertaker was rubbing at his own cock while tongue fucking him like some goddamn animal. But he was just about ready to start touching his own cock at the feeling of his ass getting the best treatment it’s ever gotten. 

“I..It’s so good…” Shawn breathed out, unaware that he did that till the last word was out of his mouth. But he didn’t care either because it was fucking true. And it seemed that after he spoke the words, Undertaker just started to work his tongue in and out of him faster, pushing into him with more purpose. 

Making him moan out again as his foggy mind made him forget about how loud he was being. 

Which he let himself get fucked open more and more by the other’s tongue, something that he hoped to never stop. Eventually he fell into a daze because of it, which drool started to slip out the corner of his mouth and down his chin without him even knowing. 

Soon enough Undertaker was picking up a bottle of lube off of the floor, of which he placed it there himself when he first got into the closet himself; because he predicted that this exact thing would be happening. And he was far more than satisfied to know that he was right as he flipped the cap. 

He wordlessly poured some onto his hand before closing it and placing the bottle back down as he started to slick up three of his fingers. 

Something that Shawn was completely unaware of because he was still in a deep daze because of how fucking good he felt. Which he didn’t even realize that Undertaker had pulled away from his hole with a wet pop until two, t h i c k ass fingers were being pushed inside of him. 

The feeling of that definitely pulled him out of the daze he had been in as he practically yell moaned Undertaker’s name as he pushed his hips back even though there was no more to take. 

His face flaring bright at his whorish actions of pushing back, not because of how fucking loud he was being. 

Which Undertaker had to keep from making any sound himself because of how fucking g o o d the other sound calling out his name like he did. Wishing that he could just keep listening to the sound of it for the rest of his life and he couldn’t help but have some lewd thought that it wasn’t going to be the last time he hear Shawn cry out his name like that before the end of their time together. 

That thought just turned him on all the more as he didn’t waste any more time and started to fuck his fingers inside of Shawn fast; and he made sure that he wasn’t so gentle either. 

He pushed his finger in hard enough to make Shawn’s body rock and the smaller man never felt so good in his LIFE. 

“Fuck that is so GOOD…” Shawn cried out suddenly, almost startled Undertaker because of it. But it just turned him on even more as he thought it was so fucking hot to see how turned on Shawn was now. 

Things continued for a few more moments before Shawn was suddenly taking again, but in a begging tone, “Harder…” He breathed, taking a second more before he was calling out a little more demanding“Fuck me h a r d e r…” 

Which Undertaker didn’t even think before he was thrusting his fingers in a lot harder than before, like the smaller man wanted. But he decided to step it up a little more and thrust in his third finger in after a couple of seconds of his new thrusts. Making sure to move his fingers even faster, because his cock was aching to be inside of Shawn; but he wanted to take sure that the man was open enough. 

Shawn honestly didn’t know what to do with himself when Undertaker did exactly what he wanted, and even thickened all that was thrusting inside of him so fucking fast and hard. 

He just clawed the wall even harder, practically gasping for air because he kept letting it out in little curses and sounds and the feeling of getting fucked so GOOD by the other’s fingers. But suddenly he thought about how much he wanted to feel the other’s cock inside of him. 

After a few more thrusts of the other’s fingers, he was able to build up enough air in his lungs to practically breath his beg, “P..please, fuck me...I need your cock...please…” He didn’t know how he was able to say so much, but he knew that was all he was about to say. 

Which his words practically punched Undertaker and his arousal as it spiked because of how god damn sexy Shawn sounded begging him for his cock. 

There was no way he could deny the pretty boy what he wanted, so he decided to pull his fingers out, and even though he had the strongest urge to suck on his fingers, he didn’t. Instead he busied himself with pulling his cock and balls out of his tights and taking the bottle of lube back into his hand. 

He poured more than he needed to into his hand and slicked up his length up good, before standing back up. Tossing the bottle off to the side because he didn’t have much need for it anymore. 

Undertaker took only a moment to line up with the other’s hole and before he thrusted into him, he decided he wanted to be a fucking asshole for a moment of two. 

“Mmm, tell me again how much you need my cock baby boy…” He said. bv

Making Shawn whine because Undertaker wasn’t inside of him yet, and he was being told to talk again. Two things that disatisfied him as he whined because of it. But he had a feeling that Undertaker wasn’t going to do anything to him unless he did what he wanted. So he took the deepest breath he could manage before he found himself speaking finally. 

“Please...Daddy…” His face flaring up slightly at the name he decided to call the other man, just thinking it was perfect for Undertaker honestly. “I need your cock so...so bad please…” He whimpered out a few moments after. 

Which Undertaker was more than ready to just thrust into the other and literally fucking break the man in half just because he decided to call him Daddy. A name he never expect the other to call him because he was so fucking satisfied by it that he never wanted Shawn to call him anything else BUT that. Even when in the ring he would love to hear the smaller man call him Daddy, even though he would most likely fuck the man right in the middle of the ring because of it. 

“Mmm, then tell Daddy you’ll join the dark side…~” He purred after a moment, smirking at his own words as he added, “Tell me that you’ll be my baby boy, and just MINE…” 

Shawn’s face flared even brighter when he finished listed to what the other was telling him to say, “Y..yes…” He found himself saying, knowing well enough that it wasn’t what Undertaker wanted to hear. So before Undertaker could speak, he was breathing out, “I..I’m your baby boy Daddy, your’s only…” 

His face was hotter than it’s ever been in his entire fucking life, and Undertaker was more sated than he’s ever been in his life too. 

He didn’t even speak again as he was suddenly thrusting deep inside of the smaller man. Making Shawn gasp at the sudden sensation of being overly full, never having something so fucking BIG inside of him. 

He was unable to make any sound other than his pants for breath as he leaned heavily against the wall with his hips pushed back against the bigger man’s. 

Of which soon his hips were getting gripped onto bruisingly tight before the cock inside of him pulled out half way before being thrusted HARD back into him. And it felt s o fucking good that he almost cried, which if things kept going like they were, he might actually do so. 

Undertaker didn’t just stop with one thrust though, he did it again and again, until a steadily fast pace was built up. Getting off to the sound of their hips meeting each other every time. 

“You’re still so fucking tight…” Undertaker practically hissed, his voice making Shawn’s cock THROB in the tights he was still wearing. Almost wanting to whine about it, but he wouldn’t be able to muster up the strength to whine. 

So he just suffered and let the larger man fuck him so good as he thought about how it would be even better if he was getting fucked even harder. 

Which it was almost as if the man had read his mind because not soon after he thought that, Undertaker was fucking into him much harder than before, making Shawn moan out as the larger man grunted at the feeling. A sound that he cherished because of how unvocal Undertaker has really been the whole time. 

But Undertaker kept fucking him over and over again, getting harder and faster with each thrust. Getting closer to his climax as well. 

Shawn was also really close to cumming because of how good Undertaker fucked him, and the faster the bigger man got, the quicker he found himself reaching his climax. 

After a while passed, Shawn found himself breathing out pitifully, “I..I’m gonna cum…” 

“So am I…” Undertaker replied back after a minute, his breathing now uneven as he let out harsh breaths through his mouth. 

It didn’t take much longer after they both spoke before Shawn was cumming hard, painting the wall and his stomach with thick white lines. 

His body clenched tightly around Undertaker’s cock as he came and that was what drove him over the edge as he filled the smaller man even more with so much cum that most of it was slipping out around his cock and dripping onto the floor. 

Now the both of them stood there panting harshly as Undertaker leaned heavily against Shawn just so get could get his breath, but he made sure not to squish the smaller man. 

Shawn couldn’t help but like the heavy weight of the man’s body against his back. Practically in love with the heated, sticky feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

Neither of them spoke for awhile as they just stood there, even after gaining back their breaths. 

Eventually Undertaker went to pull away. But Shawn leaned back against him out of instinct and then when the smaller man realized what he did. His face flared up as he leaned back up against the wall, pretending that he didn’t just do what he did. 

Which Undertaker decided not to ask the other about it as he just went back pulling out of the other’s body. 

The larger man grabbed something that made Shawn believe it was wipes because Undertaker actually took the time to clean him up. Something that flushed him up a little because he hadn’t expected the man to do that. But eventually both of them were cleaned up. 

But Shawn still had a problem because of the giant tear in his tights. 

“Was that really necessary…?” Shawn found himself asking Undertaker about the leggings, making the big man chuckle. 

“No…” The man answered honestly, “I just wanted to…” He said right after. 

Shawn rolled his eyes in the darkness but there was a smile on his face. 

“You know…” Shawn started after a moment, his voice light and a little flush at the thought of what he was about to ask, “Some people might still be here if you just wanna stay here a bit longer till they leave...so you know, I can go to my locker room and get new pants…?” 

There was silence in the room that made Shawn feel uneasy for a few long moments, but the sound of Undertaker’s voice made him feel a little better and he finally got his answer, “Yeah, I can do that…” 

The other’s answer had made Shawn smile as Undertaker was soon sitting on the floor of the closet and since there was only enough room for the large man to sit down, Shawn found himself sitting in the larger man’s lap. 

Both of them stayed there for a while in complete silence, and eventually Shawn fell asleep while leaning heavily against Undertaker’s chest. 

Which Undertaker decided to let the younger man sleep just because he knew that he was really tired; of which he just stayed and stroked his hair.


End file.
